The Vampire and the Void Walker
by Spartan10007
Summary: When Finn and Jake discover a Void Stone in some ruins a new adventure begins, a new face appears with an interesting past, and Marceline re-discovers old feelings.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Here's my first shot at an Adventure Time story. Let's bring up the first Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

I think I'll start at Season 2 Episode Episode 20. Let's begin. This first song I'm using is also intended for my RWBY story as well.

* * *

 _Every night, I dream you're still here_

 _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear_

 _When I awake, you'll disappear_

 _Back to the shadows_

 _With all I hold dear._

Digital Daggers - Still Here

* * *

After Finn and Jake returned from each of their events they went to their respective beds. Jake did have a thought running through his head. He could tell Marceline was genuinely relieved to find out Finn didn't want to date her, but there was something else there in her voice that he could detect. He didn't know what, but decided not to think about it as he fell asleep.

The next day the two young adventurers set out on a quest to explore some pre-mushroom war ruins. So far there was nothing very interesting, until they found a small crater.

"Whoa, what do you think caused this?" Finn asks.

"Hmm, maybe a is monster roaming around."

"Yeah let's find it and slay it."

What they found, was a small stone with a strange marking on it with some writing on it.

"Huh, do you know what it says Jake?"

"Nah, never seen this language before."

"Hmm, it says, 'Qwayjyl lyokz swyzy qalkz zwodd blyy tu zaid blat swy jaek'."

(A.N. This is actually a language. I'll leave you guys and gals to figure it out.)

A blast of light shone from the stone and it disappeared. In it's place stood a man that looked to be in his young adult years.

"Uhh, what the heck..."

"Whoa dude, another human. Can you believe it!" Jake yells.

"Whoa! Stay back." The Human says taking up a fighting stance.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down." Finn says.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Finn, this is my brother and best friend Jake."

"A talking dog? Why am I not surprised. Well, I'm James. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jake replies.

"So, if you don't mind telling me, have you seen a guy named Simon and a little girl named Marcy?"

"No, sorry. Maybe you could give us a description."

"Well, Simon has blue skin and a white beard. He's also in possession of a strange crown. Marcy is a girl with black hair and fangs."

"Uh, do you mind if we talk in private for a second?" Jake says with an awkward laugh.

Jake uses his stretchy powers to pull himself and Finn a small distance away.

"Yo Finn, he's describing the Ice King and Marceline!" Jake yell-whispers.

"But, they're who knows how old."

"Don't you see? He must have been trapped in that stone for even longer if he knows them both."

A blast of energy was seen flying past them as they looked to see James extending his hand outwards.

"Whoa, that's new."

"Uh, why don't we go to the Tree Fort where we can talk." Jake suggests.

After a short walk they all arrive and James sits down on the couch so the discussion can begin.

"So, where are my friends then."

"Well...we didn't know of any Simon until you described him. He calls himself the Ice King nowadays." Jake says.

"So he's alive? That's great. What about Marceline? Is she still with him?"

"Marceline is...ah..."

"What is it?"

As soon as Jake spoke Marceline opened the door to the Tree Fort.

"Hey weenies, I think I left one of my Bass picks here. Have you seen..."

Marceline floats in and stays there as she looks at a very familiar face.

"It can't be." Marceline says with tears starting to grow.

"Marceline. How, what." James says in confusion.

Finn and Jake just sit there looking in various directions.

"Y-you...how are you here?" Marceline says.

"I, the last thing I remember seeing is you and Simon before a bright flash. Then I woke up t see these guys."

"So, you don't remember what happened?"

"No, can you please tell me? I remember everything else but this one moment I can't place."

"Well, let me tell you what happened."

* * *

[Back Story Time]

James ran from a group of Oozers with Simon and Marcy in tow. There was a large group and they were surrounded on the top of a gas station.

"Oh mother mother mother." Simon says.

"Simon, I have a plan." James says.

"What is it? how can we possibly get out of this."

"Someone needs to distract them. You're too old and Marcy's too young. I'm in perfect condition to evade them."

"James no, it's too risky." A young Marceline says through tears.

"It's ok kiddo, I'll be back don't worry. Simon, get ready to run."

Simon nodded and pick up Marcy. James leapt over the side and started running. Within seconds the Oozers ran after James, who circled around back to the gas station. Simon had already gotten Marcy away and were watching from a distance. James cornered himself at the gas pumps and pulled out a small oval object.

"Oh no." Simon says.

"What is it?"

"Marcy don't look."

James tore the pin out with his teeth before spitting it at an Oozer and letting them gather close.

From afar Marcy and Simon saw an explosion, followed by even more and fire everywhere.

* * *

"And that's the last we saw of you." Marceline finishes.

"So I sacrificed myself to save you two. Must have been a few years right?"

"Uh...it hasn't been a few years. It's been, well..."

All the way in the Fire Kingdom the king could hear someone shouting.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is."

Back at the Tree Fort James was walking around frantically.

"It's been a thousand years? What-"

"James just calm down. It'll be alright."

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard..."

"Look, why don't we had to my place where we can talk more in private. There are some things I need to tell you that these weenies don't need to hear."

"Alright then, lead the way."

And so the two headed to Marceline's cave, where James' would learn about the new world he had entered.

* * *

A.N. Alright. That's it for the first chapter. Probably will be decent in regards to views but I ain't holding my breath. Also, whoever can guess what language I used get's an internet cookie. Even further whoever can tell me what that rock was a portal too gets a cookie as well.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and i'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I'm back with another chapter. Let's bring up the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

30+

Let's begin.

* * *

 _I won't soothe your pain_

 _I won't ease your strain_

 _You'll be waiting in vain_

 _I got nothing for you to gain._

Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire

* * *

The two arrived at Marceline's House inside a cave and entered it. James sat down on the couch which was very uncomfortable as Marceline floated next to him.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" James asks.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I just wanted to spend some quality time wit an old friend."

"Yeah, old is right. I'm technically still older than you. That's a weird concept to grasp when you look so grown up."

"Yeah, well, feel free to help yourself to the fridge. I'll be upstairs."

Upstairs Marceline looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok Marcy, he's still the same James, no matter how hot I think he is now. I wish I was still a kid, I wouldn't have this problem."

Marceline couldn't believe she wanted to let the one man she already was close to even closer. She became Ash's boyfriend, because she wanted to be near someone that treated her like James once did, but that plan flopped. James and Simon were the one's who found Hambo in the first place.

Marceline went downstairs to see James eating an apple and reading a book.

"We'll need to get you a bed...and build another room."

"I can just sleep in your room in a sleeping bag. You don't need to go to all that trouble."

"Are you sure? We can always get Finn and Jake to make a new room."

"It's fine. Remember I'm tough enough to sleep on the floor." James says, ruffling Marceline's hair.

Marceline pushes his hand away with a blush. The two then go to a merchant town where they buy a sleeping bag, a Hwando (Named Cutter) , and a Saingeom (Named Reaper). Once they collected up all the items they returned to their home and Marceline brought out a bottle of beer that she found conserved in the Ice Kingdom. James found two glasses for them and Marceline poured their cups in the kitchen as they each took as sip.

After a couple drink Marceline began feeling light headed and happy.

"Hey James, you were *hic* so nice to me as a kid. I've been so~ lonely. *hic* Don't go on any trips ok? I don't want you going off and dying."

"Eh Marcy I won't *hic* die on you that easily. I promise."

The two moved from the kitchen to the couch where James sat down and Marceline leaned against James' shoulder. Marceline then cuddled up to James as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm so glad you're back." Marceline says.

"Me too, I didn't know if you'd make it out with Simon. Now look at you, all grown up into a beautiful young woman."

Marceline gave James a kiss on the cheek as they slowly passed out. In the morning they both woke up to a killer headache and just sat there waiting for it to go away.

"Let's not drink anything frozen in the Ice Kingdom again." Marceline says.

"Yeah, by the way, when did you get those bite marks?"

"Oh, my father bit me when I asked him to. Originally I did it to wait for you, but eventually I decided to just live freely and do whatever I wanted."

"Cool. I'm glad you decided to wait. Also, wanna see something cool?"

Marceline nodded, and James summoned a dark Void Sphere with his hand.

"Wow, neat trick. When did you learn how to do that?"

"My memory comes back in small droves, and that includes my time in the Void. I still don't remember how I got there though."

"Well don't worry. I'm sure your memory will come back eventually."

The days following the drinking day were filled with conversation, playing around, and jam sessions. James played a mean violin that they scavenged one day. His memories were also coming back as he learned how to teleport. The news of the Lich also came about from a messenger from the Candy Kingdom. Marceline and James then had their first argument.

"No, you are not going to leave me. Remember what you said?"

"Yes I remember, but I need to help."

"You'll just get possessed and killed, please, don't make me beg. You know how much I hate to do that."

Tears were starting to form in Marceline's eyes. She had been reunited with an old friend and now he wanted to go and die.

"If you just want to go off and die fine. See if I care. Just go!"

"Marceline-"

"NO, go now before I kill you myself."

James sighed as he summoned a portal and disappeared. Marceline threw a pillow where James stood and went off to suck out the red from some apples.

* * *

James teleported to the Candy Kingdom to see a large black creature attacking a Gumball Guardian. He then gripped the handle of Reaper and ran towards the creature with his Void Speed and used an old fighting style called, Iaido. James made quick cuts and slashes, but they quickly re-grew. He jumped out of the way as Jake and the creature interlocked and Jake was being pounded.

Surprisingly the Ice King arrived and froze the creature when Finn distracted it and Jake got out of the way. James was then told by Finn that Princess Bubblegum was the creature. he looked at the Ice King and approached him, but the creature fell over and broke into pieces shocking everyone but James into silence.

While Princess Bubblegum was being tended to James started talking with the Ice King.

"Hey...Ice King."

"Yeah hey what's up?"

"I don't think you remember, but I'm an old friend of yours."

"Really? You're really an old friend?" Ice King says tearing up.

"Yeah, when your name was Simon."

"Oh my, a real friend at last!"

"Calm down man, it's no big deal."

The two gave each other fist bumps as they continued waiting. Eventually it was revealed that Princess Bubblegum had basically been turned into a 12 year old. James slipped out while everyone started celebrating.

One he left James teleported to the stop where Finn and Jake found him, trying to piece together how he came to be. He then stumbled upon a stone with a strange but familiar marking.

* * *

[Flashback]

A brunt and dismembered James crawled out of the pit and sat himself against a wall.

"Man, that sucked. At least they got out."

James surveyed the damage; a missing arm and burns that definitely weren't going to heal. He looked at a nearby rock with strange scratches on it.

"Huh? Yfsyl swy Faek."

A dark force grabbed James as he disappeared from the mortal plane and was transported to a dark place, the Void. While trapped James learned how to manipulate the dark energies and power. Eventually James followed a bright light leading downwards and started to forget everything.

* * *

"What the? That's weird." James says to himself.

He then continued walking and felt comfortable amongst all the wreckage he lived in. It was a bit calming, but saddening at the same time. James stopped at what used to be a park. He could hear the haunting sounds of children laughing and playing. Shaking his head James moves on and finds a cliff overlooking a large empty space.

"Hey, I wondered if we'd find you here." Finn says.

The two sit down next to him on each side and look down into the space too.

"So what're you doing here? Does Marceline know?" Jake asks.

"No, we had an...argument. She's scared that i might die and leave her again."

"I can understand some of that. Of course, if an old friend of mine showed up out of nowhere I'm sure I'd be protective and scared for them too."

"Yeah, I should probably go and apologize."

James stands up and says goodbye before summoning a Void Portal and appearing at the front door of Marceline's house. All the lights were out, and it made sense since the sun was just starting to come out. Marceline was probably still sleeping. He opened the door to see Marceline floating above the couch with bags under her eyes. James picked her up and carried her into her room and placed her over her bed.

(A.N. Here's a question, when does Marceline sleep or does she even need to? We've seen her awake during day and night so I'm just wondering.)

With a yawn James goes downstairs and starts to prepare some breakfast. Some velvet pancakes for Marceline and took a bottle of Guinness for himself. he then placed the plate of pancakes on the table in the living room and started drinking. With each sip he hit himself with how stupid he was for being so insensitive. Marceline had been alone for many years and he was just causing more problems.

Eventually James finished and left the house in a drunken stupor. He made his way to who knows where stumbling along as he walked. A river appeared as James knelt down and threw up in the river. He felt a gentle hand pat his back and saw Marceline floating above him with a big hat on.

"I thought you said we weren't drinking anymore of that stuff." Marceline says with a small chuckle.

"I always drink whenever I...don't feel good."

Marceline sat down next to James.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, what I want to do is apologize for being suck a jerk."

"Oh no, it's ok. I was being a bit overprotective."

"Heh, remember when I was the overprotective one?"

"Yeah, those were simpler times."

The two stay like that for a few more minutes until James asks an interesting question.

"So, have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" James asks with a joking smile.

"Uh, what? N-no. Wh-you dingus you." Marceline says, noticing James laughing under his breath.

"Haha, thought I'd just ask. If you did I'd be having a talk with them."

"Well don't worry. There's no one."

"Good to hear."

"Oh? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"No, you must be imagining things."

"Really?"

"Really."

The two start inching towards each other with their lips coming ever so close. Within a split second their lips met as a new feeling ran through their bodies. A shock of sorts, which faded into something soft. After a minute the two separated, each with a blush on their face.

"So, that was a thing." Marceline says.

"Yeah...so uh...what do you want to do?"

Marceline responds by resting her head on James' shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind becoming more than friends."

"Same...and don't worry, I won't behave this piggishly again."

"Oh shush you, we were both at fault."

"Alright, so, did you enjoy the pancakes?"

"No, I didn't eat yet. I heard you leave and followed you here."

"Well let's go eat some breakfast. I won't touch the booze again."

The two head back to the cave with smiles on their faces, hopeful for the future.

* * *

A.N. I literally said, "Too much cheese Grumet," at the end. Sorry if it does seem like a cheesy ending, but hey. Around 2000 words is my chapter limit. Well that's all I got for now.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Time for the next chapter. Bringing you your favorite Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

JAKEkenstein (I'm glad you like it)

yutch . mathes (Glad you're enjoying it, and here's the next chapter)

Views:

72+

Last we left off we had a lot of cheese. Now we continue.

* * *

 _I'd give it all just to have, have you eternity._

 _'Cause it's all that assures me._

 _It's worth all that hurts me._

 _I'd give you my heart,_

 _and I let you just hold it._

 _I'd give you my soul,_

 _but I already sold it._

Hollywood Undead - Circles

* * *

Marceline couldn't remember when she was this content. James and her had reconciled since their argument and couldn't be happier. A few days later they watched the movie Heat Signature with Finn, Jake, and a few ghost friends of Marceline's. James also fused the power of the Void within his swords, and threatened the ghosts after they tried to kill Finn and Jake.

Some more time passed un-eventfully with the two spending most of their time relaxing and kissing. Eventually James decided to go out an explore, with Marceline joining him. They explored a large rocky area and saw Finn and Jake leaving a large Colosseum that vanished a second later.

"I think I should spend some time with the weenies." James says.

"Yeah, I've been hogging you to myself. Just call me when you come back."

"You got it Marcy." James says, giving her a kiss before approaching Finn and Jake.

The two describe how they got trapped inside the building and fought for their freedom. The three of them then ran off to help some "sun people". James slept on the couch that night, which was actually comfortable, and woke up to see BMO doing some strange thing of his. He joined the two on some small adventures and made some gold. Enough to buy an expensive Ruby for Marceline. It could be used as decoration and in an extreme case she could suck out the color.

(A.N. Lime warning I guess? Not even, but still wanted to give heads up)

James waved bye to the guys before heading back to the cave. he took the scenic route so when James arrived it was already dark. A small light could be seen from the top window, and James quietly let himself in through the front door. From downstairs James could hear something squeaking and moaning upstairs. Curious james climbs the ladder and peaks his head up, only to find a guy with white hair mounting Marceline.

"Oh yes, give it to me."

"I knew you'd like this."

"Ohh~"

James slides back down and exits the house, but not without grabbing a few bottles of Guinness. From there James wandered to the Ice Kingdom, where he placed a few bottles in the snow, knowing it would alert the Ice King.

The Ice king could be seen floating down.

"Who's, oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Mind if I spend some time at your place?" James says, picking up the bottles.

"Wow, a sleep over! Of course!"

Ice King then picked up James and flew both of them to the castle. Ice King then brought out two sleeping bags, from who knows where, and laid them out in the "living room". James looks out the opening drinking a bottle of Guinness.

"So, I've got some movies we can watch." Ice King says as they both get into their sleeping bags.

James had already fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and once noticing this the Ice King followed suit. The next day James got up early and downed another bottle. He felt dead inside, but not in the good way. He could see Finn and Jake playing in the snow but didn't feel like enjoying their company.

James teleports to the cave where he intends on confronting the two. He barges through to door only to find Marceline in the kitchen making some food.

"James? Where'd you go? I made some-"

"Where's the guy?" James interrupts.

"W-what? Who are you talking about?"

"I saw you last night having sex with a guy. Where is he?"

"James, calm down. There was no guy you were probably imagining things."

"I did not imagine that. I know what I saw. If you need me I'll be in the Ice Kingdom."

Before James leaves he grabs a few more bottles of Guinness, with Marceline verbally opposing the idea, before leaving. He then spent the next few days drinking and watching movies with the Ice King. It was a dull experience, but the Ice King was nice company. One day Finn and Jake approached James and told him that a wizard had cast a sleep spell on Marceline and made them steal her memory.

Needless to say James was not happy when he saw the same white haired guy chase after Jake during the distraction. He then kept watch for Jake as Finn went inside the house through the chimney. After a few minutes he saw Finn and Marceline exit the house and James approached them.

"I assume the plan worked?" James asks Finn.

"Yeah man, she's got her memory back."

"James, I...I want to apologize." Marceline says, but is interrupted by Ash.

"Hey Mar Mar, what's with the chumps? I said no chumps."

James turns to face Ash with his hand on the hilt of Reaper.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. You see, I'm trying to talk to Marceline here," James says, walking up to Ash, "And you're ruining the MOMENT!"

James backhands Ash and kicks him onto the ground. Marceline and Finn also put in their kicks, and out of nowhere Jake's foot came crashing down. They all left to the Tree Fort where Jake started making small everything burritos. Finn decided to help, giving James and Marceline a moment to talk.

"So...you're memories returned?" James asks.

"I still don't know about any guy if that's what you're wondering about."

"Hold on a second. Hey Finn!"

Finn poked his head in with a questioning look.

"Mind if I have that sleep dust for a second?" James asks.

"Oh no problem." Finn says, tossing the small bag to James.

James blows a small puff of dust on Marceline and himself. Marceline finds herself in an Ice Room. She looked into a window and saw James drinking and asking the Ice King if he could stay there. It was an uncomfortable feeling, watching James drink the aged beer and damaging himself.

After a few seconds James re-appears with a small bubble with what he saw. It also showed him buying the ruby earlier. After a quick kiss between the two they wake up. Marceline starts apologizing profusely for not realizing it. It took the memory James had for Marceline to realize what happened.

"Of course, Ash must have cast an illusion spell and disguised himself as you. Ugh! I hate that guy."

"Wait, you thought Ash was me? You wanted to uh..."

Marceline's face lights up red.

"W-well, he...was...very...convincing...shut up."

James let out a small chuckle.

"Even though i'm still a bit mad, it helps that you thought it was me."

Jake then called everyone for their Everything Burrito as Marceline did her best to hide her blush. The Burritos were actually quite good, and everyone soon had full bellies. James and Marceline spent the night at the Tree Fort before heading back to the cave. James stopped by the Ice King to thank him and asked him to keep the drinks cold in case he ever had to return. The Ice King was more than happy to oblige.

Back at the cave James was giving Marceline a head massage while she rested her head on his lap.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Marceline says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I betrayed you, unknowingly, and you still care for me."

"Well, one I got all the facts I realized how foolish I was. Oh, do you like your jewel?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. It's sweet of you to buy it."

The two spent their time once again jamming out and went on the occasional adventure. While adventuring they hear stories on hitmen, a walking lemon called Lemongrab, and LSP pretending to be a monster.

(A.N. This is more of a lime.)

The two are currently resting on Marceline's bed, with James' arm wrapped around Marceline. A thought had been going through Marceline's she started to act a bit frisky, what would James' response be. Without a second thought Marceline sat herself up and started removing her shirt. She let James remove her bra and let him look at her body.

Within second both find themselves undressed and waiting for that one special moment. When it happened the two went at each other like wild animals, and after a few hours they covered their nude bodies under Marceline's bed sheets.

"You're even better than Ash." Marceline says with a content smile.

"Come on, don't compare me to that loser."

"Haha, alright. You, good sir, are terrific in your own way. A very special way, like what you do with your tongue."

"Well, I thank you, but I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Same, let's rest before going at it again."

"Haha, of course."

The next day James and Marceline went to go see the Wizard Battles with Finn and Jake.

"This is nice. The hot dogs are good too." James states.

"Yeah, it is. It's not often all four of us gather together." Marceline says.

The Ice King flies over to say hi to James.

"Hey Si-Ice king. So you're competing too huh?" James asks.

"That's right. I just know I'm gonna win."

"No cheating, right?"

"Uh...um, right, of course. Oh wold you look at that how did these nun chucks get in my sleeve."

Ice King gives James his nun chucks with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, now go and do your thing." James says.

The Ice King floats off while Finn and Jake just look back and forth between the two.

"What? He's a friend of mine. I also made it so the only weapons he can make is with his magic."

The prize was a purple sapphire. Wanting to try his hand at a Wizard Battle, James entered on the false pretense of being a wizard and just jumped into the ring. Marceline knew James could hold his own against these fools so she just sat back and enjoyed the show. Eventually it was just James vs Ice King.

"Well Ice King, looks like it's you vs me."

"I didn't know you were a wizard."

"You never asked."

"I don't know if I can hurt my friend, but I also don't want to lose and get nothing in return."

"Tell you what. You go down and I'll bring over some friends for a movie night. Deal?"

"Deal."

(A.N. I've got a reference to an item. Whoever can guess what that item is gets a cookie.)

James shoots a small Void Orb as Ice King, who threw himself to the floor when it made contact. James walked out of the ring with the purple sapphire and gave it to Marceline as a gift. While leaving the area Marceline's hat got cut by something and let sunlight leak in, burning her. James quickly covered Marceline with his body. She then turned into a bat and flew into James' trench coat.

"What the flop was that?" Finn asks.

"I don't know, my hat must've gotten caught on something." Marceline says.

"It's fine. We can just sew it up or get a new hat." James responds.

Still a bit confused with the hat's cut the group of four get ready for a movie night with the Ice King, unaware of the dangers yet to come.

* * *

A.N. Alright folks that's it for this chapter. Sorry if I brush over a lot of the chapters, but I want to get more James X Marceline focus. Remember whoever get's the item gets a cookie.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Here I am again. Back with a new chapter and your favorite Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

108+

Here we go with another chapter. Until the official name of the Huntress Wizard is given she will be known as...will be revealed in the story. Let us begin.

 _Italics_ = _Song Lyrics_

* * *

 _Baby I got me_

 _Baby I got me_

 _And that's all I need_

 _Yeah that's all I need_

 _Baby I got me_

 _Only friend I see_

 _Playing on my team_

 _Is someone like..._

Iggy Azalea - Team

* * *

James and Marceline were relaxing one day just making some brunch. The purple sapphire had been cut down and put into a necklace. Marceline was watching the eggs while James shined the jewel for her. A door suddenly appeared and out jumped a Door Lord. He pushed James out of the way, grabbed the necklace, threw down another door, and jumped into it.

Marceline tried attacking the Door Lord, but the open door let out sunlight that lightly burned Marceline. Finn, Jake, BMO, and Princess Bubblegum started to help but James just ushered them away. The four jumped through the door while James got Marceline her big hat.

They enter the small door to find the others standing at a much larger door. They all listen as Princess Bubblegum explains what the Door Lords were.

"They broke out because you let them live." Marceline says.

Finn suggested that they make a band and jam out.

"Can I be the jerk of the band?" Jake asks.

"Alright, sure." James says, chuckling at Jake's antics.

"I know how we're gonna get this door open," Marceline says, starting to play her axe-bass, "we're gonna lay down a chill jam."

Jake pulled out his viola from Finn's backpack, Princess Bubblegum took off BMO's face and started playing, Finn started laying down a beat, and James kept his eyes on the door for any changes. Marceline then starts to sing.

 _La da da da da_

 _I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

 _La da da da da_

 _I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

 _I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face._

 _I'm gonna-_

"Marceline! That's too distasteful!" Princess Bubblegum says.

James knew where this was going. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have always had a disliking for each other.

"Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?" Marceline says.

 _Sorry I don't treat you like a_ _goddess,_

 _Is that what you want me to do?_

 _Sorry I don't teat you like your perfect,_

 _Like all your little subjects do._

 _Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

 _Am i not sweet enough for you?_

 _Is that why you always avoid me?_

 _That must be such an inconvenience to you,_

 _Well...I'm just your problem,_

 _I'm just your problem,_

 _It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

 _I'm just your problem_

 _Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

 _I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

 _I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your_

 _blacklist_

 _But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with_

 _you_

 _So...why do I want to?_

 _Why do I want to..._

 _To...bury you in the ground_

 _And drink the blood from your..._

"Ugh..."

Marceline stopped and looked around with a small blush on her face.

"Stop staring at me! You threw me off." Marceline says to Princess Bubblegum.

"Marcy, calm down. It's alright." James says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Marceline hovered away from the two.

"The door was responding to the music, so I wonder what was missing." Finn says.

"I know what was missing, talent. I'm getting out of here, you hacks. Talentless hacks!" Jake says.

"Yoiks." Marceline says.

"Hmm, maybe to be a genuine band we need to bond. how about a noodle break?" Finn suggests.

Marceline started flying towards the door that led to her house to get something to cook the noodles with. after a quick few seconds Marceline returned.

"I'm back yo. Come here baby." Marceline says, plugging the mini-stove into BMO.

The sun quickly set as Marceline took off her hat.

"Pasta, water, getting, hotter. A song about noodles?" Finn says.

"No!" Marceline and Princess Bubblegum say in sync.

Princess Bubblegum decides to lead the next song, as Jake returns in a humanoid form with a strange Mohawk. After a failed attempt, Marceline spat on Princess Bubblegum and James gave her a small flick on the head. Everyone started leaving as Finn started singing.

Everyone then stopped and noticed the door responding to the song.

"This is what was missing, the truth!"

 _What am I to you?_

 _Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?_

 _What am I to you?_

 _Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

 _Do you think that I don't understand?_

 _I just wanted us together and to play as a band,_

 _Last night was the most fun I've ever had,_

 _Even liked when the two of you would get mad...at each other._

 _[skip forward]_

 _You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

 _And that's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you_

 _girls,_

 _and you Jake,_

 _I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it_

 _fake._

 _Make no mistake,_

 _I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this_

 _door break!_

While they sang James watched the door light up. With the final note the door opened, and inside was the Door Lord eating a sandwich. After a brief moment the Door Lord was beat up, tied up, and everyone reclaimed their possessions. Finn got his piece of Bubblegum's hair back, Jake got his blanket, Bubblegum got her shirt, and Marceline got her jewel back.

Everyone then parted ways, and James and Marceline were about to enter the door when James remembered something.

"Hey Marcy, I gotta get something for Simon in Wizard City real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

Marceline enters the door and closes it, causing the door to disappear. James then made his way to Wizard City.

"Wizards Rule." James says, and the city appeared. James then entered and walked past a semi-dark alley only to see someone being attacked by two wizards.

"Alright, she doesn't have anything good on her. Just some magic arrows, useless. No jewels or anything."

"Well there is one thing we can do."

One of the thugs grabs at the girl's chest. James then intervened.

"Hey, back off punks." James says, holding onto Cutter.

"Look at this guy, so tough. Take this!" One of the thugs says, casting a spells at James.

James uses Cutter to open a Void Portal which absorbs the spell. The wizard thug charges James, who hits him with Cutter and slices his stomach. The second thug tries to run, but James opens a Void Portal and causes the thug to run straight into him. James uses Reaper and aims it at his chest.

"I'm giving you one chance to not make the same mistake. Get out of here."

The second thug, apparently a vampire, ran off with a wet stain in his pants. After cleaning his blades off with the thug's clothes James approached the girl.

"Hey, you ok?" James asks.

"Get away from me you donk!" The girl says.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well what do you want then? I know your type, you rescue someone because you want something."

"Nope, just wanted to help."

"Wha-? You remind me of someone. Have we met?"

"I don't think so."

"I remember, you're James." the girl says before hugging him, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

"Well, I have changed. I'm known as the Huntress Wizard nowadays. Of course you can still call me by my first name."

"Oh, well I-uh..."

"Right, you don't remember. Well, it's Kat. Kat Evergreen."

"Well Kat Evergreen, maybe we can meet up sometime so we can talk more."

"Yeah sure, come by my house. It's by a river waterfall here." Kat points the spot out on James' holo-map.

"Alright. I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

With that the two parted ways. James bought the item, a new magic trimmer...yeah Ice King is lazy, and quickly teleported to the Ice Kingdom to give him the trimmer before teleporting back to Marceline's cave. Upon entering James found Marceline asleep on her bed. With a smile James took off his shirt and pants before crawling in and wrapping her up in his arms. With that he fell asleep, not noticing the sapphire lightly glowing.

In the morning James woke up to find Marceline not in the bed. He sat himself up and put his cloths back on. He went downstairs to find Marceline eating some breakfast. He climbed down the ladder and took a seat on the couch next to her. Marceline just scooted a bit away from him. Confused James scooted more, only to have Marceline move farther away.

"Is there something I need to know?" James asks.

"No, but there is something I would like to know."

"Yes?"

"Where were you last night, and don't say Wizard City."

"I went to deliver Simon his trimmer. I don't understand the question otherwise."

"*sigh* James, be honest...do you still like me?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Really? I heard from my cousin that you were meeting a female wizard in an alley last night."

"What? No Marcy, you got it all wrong. Your cousin was mugging that girl so-"

"So what, you played the hero then end up getting a date? Am I not good enough for you now?"

"No, Marcy, just calm down."

None of them noticed the sapphire start to glow.

"I will not calm down! Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe it would've been better if I stayed with Ash and not you!"

The whole area goes silent. Even the creatures outside quieted down after hearing that outburst.

Marceline realized what she said and covered her mouth in horror. The sapphire had stopped glowing and James just looked away. He then got up and moved towards the door.

"James, I-" Marceline says.

James flicked the handle of Reaper with his thumb, showing the slightest bit of blade. He then opened the door and left, leaving Marceline alone. From there James traveled to the place that Kat marked on the map. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door. No one answered, and James waited for 5 minutes before quietly opening the door.

"Kat? Are you here?"

Not getting a response James entered the house and saw a wall of skins were on the side and a broken gaming system. A small river and natural decor made for a sense of good taste. He then explored more and found a log with a nice view outside. James sat down on the log and looked out as the sun rose into the sky. Suddenly the log turned into Kat, and she was surprised to see James sitting on her.

James was positioned in a certain area that made Kat blush.

"*cough cough* Hey James."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't get a response when I knocked and I waited for a while so I thought I'd see if you were , sorry for intruding."

"No, it's alright."

The two then go to the "living room" and sit down on the ground.

"So, you got me here," James says, "Let's talk."

* * *

A.N. That's it for now. Lots of drama right? I find Huntress Wizard interesting, and do ship the Finn x Huntress Wizard, and wish that characters like her would get more screen time. Well, that's all I got.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Next chapter. First though is the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

189+

Last we left off James and Kat were going to have a small chat. Also, the jewel's origin will now be revealed. It's a real item but I changed it around a bit. Let's start.

* * *

James and Kat were sitting on the ground, and Kat started to tell James how she knew him.

"It was a day when I wasn't so lucky, I was being chased by some bandits and they got me." Kat starts, "They beat me, robbed me, and left me for dead. Only when I came to I found myself in a dark space. It was weird and I just felt trapped. I was about to give up all hope, but then you arrived. You told me to hold on and helped me to return back to my body."

"Wait, now I'm starting to remember. You were the girl with the green hair, but you didn't have antlers back then and you didn't have leaves for hair."

"That's right...and it's been 10 years since then."

"That long? Jeez."

"Yeah. Anyways, when I returned to my body I found myself at the Candy Kingdom. Apparently someone found my body and brought me there. The rest is history."

"So, when did you turn all tree-like?"

"I was...well I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"That's ok. Say, what do you think about me cooking us some breakfast?"

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah, I'll get a fire going outside and you can hunt us some prey."

"Sounds good."

With their goals in mind both set out to do their tasks. James made a text-book camp fire and Kat returned with a few squirrels. Kat then watched James fondly as he skinned and roasted the squirrels with a chef's precision. After getting the meat all prepared the two started eating.

"Mmm, this is good. I guess you can cook. I normally just eat the meat raw, but cooking it is fine too." Kat says.

"Hmm, yeah. So, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm just gonna practice my archery with a bow and my powers. I'm sure it'll bore you."

"No no, I'm actually curious in watching you train and see what you can do."

Kat smiled as the two headed into the forest. A few makeshift targets were set up in a small clearing. Kat pulled out her bow and notched an arrow.

"Hmm, alright, one small thing. Relax your grip a small bit." James says, placing his hand over Kat's, making her slightly blush.

Kat then released the arrow, with a perfect bulls eye.

"Yes! I'm better at aiming with my magic, but it's awesome to know how to use a bow too, you know?" Kat says.

"Haha, yeah. Good job."

James sat down and shined his swords while watching Kat continue her training. While shining his sword he wondered what Marceline was doing.

* * *

Marceline wasn't one for going to the library, but was curious in the jewel.

"Hmm, nothing on purple sapphires. Weird."

"Are you looking for something in particular dear?" Turtle Princess asks.

"Oh, do you have any books on purple sapphires?"

"Yes, over here."

Turtle Princess led Marceline to another bookshelf and left her to her reading.

"Let's see, cursed jewels. Hmm...sapphire sapphire sapphire. Here we go, causes bad luck...health troubles...caused financial ruin. Looks like those wizards were just looking to get rid of the jewel."

Marceline puts the book away before traveling back to her house. It felt empty without James, but put that thought out of her head as she started to get to work. Marceline removed the jewel from the necklace, putting the ruby James gave her in the slot, and placed the sapphire in her pocket before lying off. She then traveled to the ocean, locked the sapphire in a chest, and threw it into the waters.

After dealing with that issue, Marceline started flying around looking for James. Spotting a forest nearby Marceline decided to start her search there. She found an arrow stuck in a tree trunk and looked around to see Huntress Wizard shooting some arrows. Marceline approached her and the two started talking.

"Hey Huntress." Marceline says.

"Hey Marceline, whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothin' just looking around for a friend of mine."

"Well, I'm actually here with an old friend. He went off to get some more targets. you're welcome to stay."

"Nah, I gotta find my friend. Have fun though."

"Before you go, what does he look like?"

"He's in his twenties, medium build, black spiky hair, and a hot bod."

"Haha, well I'll keep an eye out. See ya later."

With that Marceline flew away and headed for the Tree Fort. James then entered through some of the trees with some more makeshift targets.

"Hey, I'm back with the targets."

"Cool. Hey, can you hit one of those targets with you sword?"

"I can give it a try." James says, setting up one of the targets.

James pulled out Reaper and threw it from a good few feet away. It impaled itself in the center of the target.

"Nice, maybe, you should receive a reward?" Kat says suggestively.

Ever the man, James responds by saying, "What kind of reward?"

"Let's go back to my place and I can show you."

James shrugs his shoulders and follows Kat, forgetting about the sword stuck in the target.

After a quick walk back to the house, Kat pulled James inside and brought him to her room. Getting the idea James let's Kat lead for now. Both sat down as Kat gave James a kiss on the cheek, the corner of his mouth, and finally the two locked lips. James pulled away and ran his tongue lightly across Kat's neck, causing her to whimper.

"You like this?" James says.

"Y-yes. Please~"

Kat started to unbutton James' pants, but is stopped.

"I don't mind kissing, but I will not de-flower you yet."

Kat was in awe of James. What kind of man could show that much restraint when a woman was already undressing him.

"Don't think that I find you unattractive, because you aren't. Don't ever put yourself down like that." James says.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have met you."

A knocking at the door interrupted the two from more kissing.

"Hey Huntress you there?"

"It's Marceline. I wonder what she's doing here."

"Probably looking for me."

Kat goes and opens the door to find Marceline holding James' sword.

"Where is he?" arceline says.

"Calm down Marceline, he's right here."

"You were trying to steal him! How dare you!"

"Marceline!" James yells, silencing both of them, "I had known Kat here from my days in the Void. Now yes we are having feelings, but it's nothing to be worried about."

"James, you...*sigh*, you make me feel soft, and I actually like that. You're the only one I've let into my personal life." Kat says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Whoa, hey Huntress, I don't mind...uh, sharing James. If that's ok with him." Marceline says, floating over to comfort the girl.

"Yeah Kat, I'm fine with that. Come here." James says, arms outstretched.

Kat gives James a hug and Marceline feels a bit foolish for not thinking of the sharing idea earlier. With that it was decided that they would come up with a plan where all three of them could be together. After a call to Finn and Jake, James went to the Tree Fort on some Ice King "business".

* * *

A few days had passed since the confrontation, and James was currently at Finn and Jake's house. The two had found some tapes, that were apparently the Ice King's, and were going to watch them while drinking some coco and eating some snacks.

It was a strange few moments that followed. Ice King froze the area and came in shouting it up. James calmed him down and the four finished watching the tapes. The last tape of Simon made James get up and leave to ponder.

"Why do I have to be reminded of that. I don't want to think about her." James says to himself.

"Who?" Ice King says, flying over to James.

"My little sister. She was lost in the war."

"Oh, that stinks..."

"Yeah..." James says, as a single tears rolls down his face.

James quickly wipes it away and enters the Tree Fort with the Ice King.

(A.N. I'm wondering if an actual year passes when Shelby narrates the ending, but maybe it's Fall. I'm just gonna go with that.)

Some time had passed and Finn, Jake, Ice King, James, PB, Shelby, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, Kat, and a few others gathered around to watch the videos on BMO. Marceline and Kat latched themselves to each side of James as the videos played. Each popping a snack into each others mouth now and again. Ever since Marceline tossed the jewel tings had started improving.

The next day James, Marceline, and Kat met up to build a whole new house for all three of them. It would be in between Marceline and Kat's houses so they wouldn't be too far away. The building took some time, even with Finn and Jake's help, but eventually the house was complete. It had two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. Two bedrooms; one for the trio and one guest room. A kitchen connected to the living room, and a downstairs spot for cold storage. Finally a large room was made for Marceline to store her instruments and have a nice space for jam sessions.

Of course the house was only used for weekends as a getaway for them so their separate houses would still be used during the week. James would watch over the middle house and the two would visit now and then. James did receive word from Marceline that the two weenies hid in her closet when she came to visit.

"I hope they aren't scared for life?" James asks.

"Nah, they're fine." Marceline responds

She then rests her hand on James' lap and starts stroking a certain area.

"I think you're trying to tell me something." James says.

"Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?"

James lifts up Marceline and carries her to their room, where they partake in a night of passion. The next day Marceline woke up to find herself naked under some bed sheets with James' acting as a big spoon. Marceline re-positioned herself so that she was facing him. She then gave James a kiss on the lips, who returned it.

"Morning my bloody rose. How did you sleep?" James asks.

"I slept fine. Thanks. How about you?" Marceline responds.

"Best nights sleep I've had in a while."

The two then got dressed and ready for the day. After a filling breakfast Marceline left to get some of her things done. Everything was going well, and Marceline hoped they'd stay that way for a long time.

* * *

A.N. Alright cutting it off here. So yeah the sapphire I use was based on the cursed jewel called The Dehli Purple Sapphire. There aren't a lot of new Views and Reviews so I'm going to slightly hold back on my updates for this.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
